Don't Give Up On Me (KELLIC)
by EndCredits
Summary: Kellin is in an abusive relationship can Vic help him through it? WARNING; Self harm and abuse are mentioned not really graphic though! Kellin Quinn/ Vic Fuentes (Kellic) rated M for later chapters.


**I thought that I'd try something different with this story.**

**WARNING; Self-harm and abuse will he mentioned in this story.**

**They won't be very graphic.**

**Oh and I also don't own Kellin Quinn or Vic Fuentes or any other characters mentioned unless I say they are an OC.**

* * *

Running. That's what I was doing, I was running from my abusive boyfriend.. I don't even know why I was even with him, why did I get myself into these situations?

It remained me of my father..

Abusive. Manipulate.

A deep frown had covered my lips as I sat on the high wall, it was late.. No one would come by I had time to sit and think on my own, all I wanted was someone to love me, touching my neck as I winced slightly, frowning more as I knew that the purple bruising would show soon, I was 17 years old.. I didn't need this my life has been a mess my whole live and it just doesn't seem to get any better..

Putting a small blade from my pocket as I twist it around in my hand

My only escape.

Pulling my sleeve up as I look at the faded scars, some old and some newish.. I had been clean from cutting for a full week but now I need it.. It was the only thing that brought any comfort, pressing the blade against me skin

I'm worthless. Slash

I'm hopeless. Slash

I can't do anything right. Slash.

Hearing a twig or something snap behind me making me drop the blade quickly pulling my sleeve down as I sighed.

I had been caught.

Sliding from the wall as I turn to face the one who had found me, my gaze stopped on a boy around my age, he had long brow hair which was slightly curly at the bottom, he was wearing a hat on backwards I swallowed hard as I looked at him.

He began walking closer as I let out a shaky breath, his voice was calm and sweet 'Hi.. I'm.. Sorry..' His eyes widen as I follow his gaze watching as the blood soaked through my long sleeved shirt, he ran over and pulled my sleeve up a deep frown covered the boys lips as he looked up at me 'do you want me to take you home..?'

Shaking my head violently 'N-No! I can't go home, I can't go back to him' I felt my body tremble as a few tears escaped and rolled down my cheek 'would.. Would you um.. Like to come back and stay at my place tonight? It's Kellin right? I know you from school' Nodding my head as I give the boy a weak smile 'would you really do that? And yeah.. It's Kellin.. What's your name?' The boy gave a small nod 'yeah.. If you want to speak about anything I'll listen.. Oh sorry! My names Vic, Vic Fuentes' he had a bright smile on his lips 'It's nice to meet you Vic'

Sliding into Vic's car as I looked out the window he spoke in a quite voice 'why do you harm yourself Kel?' A deep frown had covered my lips as I looked down 'well.. It started when I was younger my father used to beat me up pretty badly but I had stopped cutting for a while and I met this guy.. He was really nice and amazing, but a few months into the relationship well let's say he started getting quite aggressive and it got worse as it went on, so I started cutting again..' Wiping my eyes as I looked at Vic a frown had covered his lips 'you've got to get out of that relationship Kel and you've got to leave now'

We arrived at Vic's he said his family wouldn't be home for a few days but his brother Mike would be around a bit, he washed the cuts and bandaged them up, he took me to his room and told me to sleep in the bed for tonight I felt bad but the moment my head hit the pillow I was sleeping.

Rubbing my eyes as I sat up, my heart starting racing as I didn't know where I was, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding as Vic entered the room 'I uh.. I need to go home.. I'll give you my number and I'll text you?' I noticed the small frown on his lips as he nodded, he typed his number into my phone and I left.

I arrived home a hour later it had began raining and I knew I should have accepted Vic's offer to drive me home but I didn't want Sam to find out I had been with another guy.. The moment I stepped into the door I was pinned against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut as I gasp for air.

I felt my phone buzz over and over.. Before everything went fuzzy.. I felt a warm liquid run from my arm, pulling the door open and I ran.. And ran until I arrived at Vic's.

Clutching the wound on my arm as I knocked the door, my vision went blurry and I dropped to the ground.

Snapping my eyes open, wincing in pain as I tried to move my arm, Vic ran into the room, his face was white and had tear stains on his cheeks he took my hand and sat down in seat beside the hospital bed 'Kel? Baby? What.. What happened?' His voice broke, even though I had only met him the day before he cared for me.. He really cared for me.. 'I got h-home and h-h-he was there.. He pushed my against the wall and I-I can't remember anything else.. I'm sorry Vic'

A few hours later I was discharged from the hospitals Vic's brother Mike came and picked us up.. They spoke in Spanish and I frowned not knowing what was being said, Vic got out the car and went to a small shop.

Mike leaned over the car and looked at me 'he cares for you.. He's liked you for a while even when you didn't know who he was, Vic spoke to our parents and told them what happened to you and they have aloud you to stay for as long as you need' I just nodded my head as Vic got back in the car.

After we had arrived at the house, Vic helped me up into his bed 'I'll sleep on the couch tonight.. Shout if you need me' just as he turned to leave I caught his arm and pulled him back 'please.. Stay here.. Please don't leave me..' Vic just nodde, he slid into bed beside me and I shuffled into his arms drifting off to sleep as I lay my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**I would appreciate some reviews on what people think of this story and I'll try have the next chapter up by next week Thank you! ~ EndCredits.**


End file.
